


I am.

by havocthecat



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Community: bloodsingsblood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I am what I am and who I am is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on InsaneJournal](http://lillielangtry.insanejournal.com/682.html).

I am an artist. I can hear the soul of a musician in their music. I am beauty, but my truth is, shall we say, subject to interpretation. I judge the lilt of a poet's meter and rhyme, and the stroke of an artist's brush. The rendering of life into art is the distillation of what I am. 

I am Kindred. Humans call my kind vampires. I drink blood. You might say it's just to survive. I wouldn't. There's madness in my blood, and beauty, and love of a kind that most Kindred and humans can't find.

I am Toreador.


End file.
